


Friendship and Conversation

by phirephox666



Series: Moments of Hotch [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dave is frustrated, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hotch PINES, Hotch and Spencer are totally bros, Hotch appreciates Spencer's candidness, Hotch listens, Hotch was NOT a jock, Melecholy Ending, Paperwork, Pining, Rambling, So-light-as-to-be-nearly-non-existant-slash of the Hotch/Rossi kind, Some angst, Spencer is obsevent, Spencer rambles like crazy, Stupid-ass signage, Which should be a warning all to itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phirephox666/pseuds/phirephox666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time Reid likes riding with Hotch most of anyone. Hotch lets him ramble on, sometimes for hours at a time. </p><p>"I know what things are good: friendship and work and conversation." -Rupert Brooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship and Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First things first; no offence is meant to jocks. These are not my personal opinions, but something I thought Reid would probably think due to his unfortunate experiences with jocks in high school. Apologies to anyone who takes offence, it is not meant. The sign mentioned is really something I saw a picture of. This is not really how I thought this was going to come out when I started it, but I hope it's good anyway. Apologies for the slightly mournful ending. This is set before Not All There Is in this timeline and a little after Hotch got out of the hospital in canon.

_"I know what things are good: friendship and work and conversation."_ -Rupert Brooke

Most of the time Spencer Reid enjoys riding with Hotch the most out of any of the team. Hotch will let him ramble on, sometimes for hours, about whatever comes to mind. Sometimes Hotch even offers his own opinions and something he says will spark a conversation or debate that can last hours.

Once they debated the merits of rock music versus pop music for three counties straight. That was one of Reid's favorite memories including his boss, and the first time he'd ever directly made Hotch smile. There was something right with the world when Hotch smiled, Reid thought, since a smile from his serious boss was so very rare.

There are times when Hotch brings him books, usually thick, old and hard-backed, and these are times where Reid knows that he should be silent, that Hotch needs it to be quiet. Reid complies, appreciating the fact that Hotch brings something to occupy his mind during these times.

Now is not one of those times. Now they are driving back across two counties, the only two in the SUV as Reid spouts facts about food processing, the problems with trying to grow miniature roses in window boxes and how the percentage of jocks versus the stereotyped "nerd" was disproportionate and therefore the "nerd" should technically be considered the normal teenager.

"Besides," Reid explained, "The 'jock' is often times given a sense of power and superiority due to their position. It leads to numerous accounts of bullying." The younger man paused to look at his companion awkwardly, "Er, no offence meant, sir."

"No offence taken, Reid." The elder said, a strange look passing over his face. Reid could have smacked himself. He'd been trying to keep things light and comfortable. Hotch had more than enough stress in his life with Foyet out there, Haley and Jack in danger, and that strange strain on his and Rossi's friendship. Now Reid had gone and said something to make things awkward. And he really didn't know how to fix it, as horrible at social delicacies as he is.

Hotch's voice breaks the silence, an almost defensive note to his voice. "I wasn't a jock in high school, Spencer."

Reid's not sure what about the statement shocks him more, the nature of the statement, the declaration itself, or the use of his first name. He flicks his eyes sideways unconsciously profiling the way Hotch looks straight ahead, no emotion showing on his face. Reid would think the revelation didn't mean anything to Hotch if not for the way Hotch's knuckles are turning white on the steering wheel.

"I always assumed you were, sir." Reid confesses, trying to be honest in the face of such a shocking confession. It occurs to him that this is the first truly private thing Hotch has ever told him. Sure Reid had inferred a lot about his boss, you couldn't really turn the profiler off no matter what the team rule was, but that really wasn't the same

Next to him Hotch relaxes subtly, his hands unclenching a bit. "Most do." He responds.

"It's the absolute confidence in yourself that does it." Reid says a bit dryly and more candidly than he might usually be with his boss. Somehow he feels it will be more appreciated in this situation.

He's rewarded with a smile playing at the edges of Hotch's lips and a wry. "Yes, that might have something to do with it."

Reid laughs, feeling triumphant. Smiles, however small, are a rare thing nowadays and being the cause of one is always a reward in itself.

They are quiet for a time, Reid content to sit and enjoy the comfortable silence as random things spark through his brain faster than most people could understand, nothing really catching his full attention until they pass a road sign that sparks a outpouring of facts on road signs and thoughts on the redundant and just plain stupid road signs that Reid has seen or read about before.

"I once saw a picture of a sign that merely said 'Caution. The edges of this sign are sharp.' There were no other signs in the area. I never understood the purpose of that sign." He says absently to Hotch.

Hotch is almost smiling again as he adds his own comment. "I wonder who even makes a sign like that. What company produces signs that comment on their own structure? And who decides where a sign like that goes?" He asks.

"I don't know!" Reid says excitedly, his mind rapidly constructing ideas as he goes off on to a long ramble about the subject. Hotch is smiling ever so slightly now and Reid once again feels that small spark of triumph warm him through. The subject keeps Reid's interest for quite a while and Hotch listens throughout, sometimes interjecting his own thoughts that will occasionally spark something in Reid's complicated brain. By the time they make it back to Quantico Reid has exhausted the subject and moved through four different tangents and in to a completely different subject.

Hotch seems to have been content to listen throughout the entire drive. Hotch is the only on who ever really listens all the way through. He's a good friend that way, truly interested in what Reid has to say, except when he needs the younger profiler to focus on a certain thing, like during a case.

Reid cuts himself off when they drive in to the parking lot, quickly spotting the SUV that Rossi, J.J., Prentiss, and Morgan had taken back.

It's cool but not freezing when they get out, Hotch automatically handing him the jacket he'd tossed in the back seat when they'd started the drive. Reid shrugs himself in to it, wrapping the scarf he'd brought around his neck. Brisk, his mind supplies in its description of the night as he does all this. He slings his messenger bag across his chest.

Hotch walks to where Reid is still standing by the passenger side door, opening the door to the back seat and silently handing Reid his go bag before getting his own. He closes the door, turning to meet Reid's eyes and there is something in the moment, something about the protective care that Hotch consistently in his actions towards Reid, that makes him ask, almost wistfully, "Are we friends, Hotch?"

A moment later he wishes that he'd not opened his mouth because Hotch is his boss before anything else and that's really not something you ask your boss, however much you wished to be his friend. Hotch's eyes widen a little, the only sign of his surprise at the question, and for a moment Reid's mind is just blank with panic.

Then something in Hotch's face soften, and he smiles, slow and genuinely pleased and wider than Reid's seen him since he came back to the BAU. It makes him look ten years younger and much less serious. "I would like to think we are, Spencer." Is the response Reid gets, and it is really not the one he had thought he would be getting. His surprise in getting it makes it no less pleasing to hear because although he didn't expect it, he had hoped for such an answer.

"Thank you." The smile on his own face is just as genuine. He ducks his head a little in embarrassment, "Sorry to spring that on you. I don't know what came over me."

A small laugh from his companion. "No need for apologies. I understand."

For a moment neither of them speaks. "Hotch," Reid starts, then hesitates before forging on before he can lose his nerve, "If you ever need to talk-" He leaves the offer open, but the implication is clear.

Hotch nods his head seriously, acknowledging the offer. "It goes both ways, Reid." Hotch's voice is grave, but his eyes are warm and surprisingly open. There's a soft touch on Reid's arm, an expression of gratitude made all the more meaningful by the fact that Hotch is not an extremely tactile person.

Reid smiles, light and pleased. Without any spoken signal they both gather their go bags and turn to go inside. Hotch pushes the automatic lock button and the car responds with a click and a beep. Reid shivers a bit, just realizing how chilled he's become. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Hotch also shiver, and then adjust his coat a little.

They make it inside and to the bullpen with no incident. Everyone is already back as Reid had surmised when they'd driven in. Prentiss looks up when they enter and greets them both. Reid is quickly pulled away by the others of the team as Morgan begins ribbing him good-naturedly and Prentiss laughs at them both.

Out of the corner of his eye, Reid sees the smallest flash of a smile across his boss' face before the elder profiler steps away towards his office, no doubt to begin the multitude of paperwork that being the boss of everyone incurs. Hotch only makes it a couple of steps before Rossi comes out of his own office, drawn by the sudden uproar of noise. The first thing that catches his attention is those causing the noise, eyes falling on Reid, Prentiss and Morgan. A fond expression passes over his face, one that makes Reid smile.

There's a moment, and Reid only notices because he's looking directly at Hotch when it happens but it is there, when the expression on Hotch's face as he looks at Rossi is so open and raw and pained it's like all the shields and walls that Hotch has up have been ripped down by the sight of the man. Then Hotch's face closes, expression going totally blank as Rossi looks over at him. Reid feels as if he's been punched in the gut, realization flashing like electricity through him.

Oh. _Oh._

Well then. That did explain some things then.

Hotch, back in control and closed off, walks to his office, brushing past Rossi with no more than a murmured "excuse me." He's seemingly oblivious to the open expression of frustration that follows him. After a moment Rossi shakes his head and retreats in to his own office.

Reid lets himself be drawn back in to the loud familiarity between him and his team-mates, letting the memory of that frighteningly open gaze fade for the moment. The intensity in even the memory makes him shiver even as he lets it slip away in to the corners of his mind.

He'll figure out what he's going to do to help later. Hotch knows where to find him if he needs a friend. For now, he has paperwork to attend to.

_"Love doesn't make things nice. It breaks your heart. It makes a mess. We aren't here to make things perfect. The snowflakes are perfect. The stars are perfect. Not us. We are here to ruin ourselves and to break our hearts and love the wrong people and die."_

**_Finis._ **


End file.
